Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto's History At a very young age, a small boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki had yearned for the attention of the Leaf Village. This is most likely because of him being orphaned moments after he was born; it was unknown to him what exactly happened to his parents. He tried to escape his loneliness the only way he knew how, by causing mischief and vandalizing things such as the Hokage Monuments to gain acknowledgement. Because of such degenerate actions, the parents of his peers would prevent them from talking or playing with him. Naruto would put on a happy facade, to disguise the fact he was hurting deep down. Unknown to him, an evil has arisen in his heart from the anger and fear he experienced as a child. During his time in Konoha’s Ninja Academy, Naruto fell behind many of his classmates. Failing terribly at the Clone Technique especially. The other children would tease and make fun of him for his terrible ninjutsu, taijutsu, and overall ability as a ninja. Many told him that he should quit, but Naruto was still determined to be Hokage one day, so that others would look up to him, instead of looking down and belittling him. As he began to drift further into his hatred, there were some kids who looked past the trouble maker, and saw how badly he wanted others to be around him. Making friends for the first time had delighted Naruto so much that he no longer would he feel like he was alone. The new shinobi had dedicated constant time and effort to training, slowly building up his chakra reserves, but he was still lacking in the skills required to pass the Academy like his buddies. The encouragement by his friends had given Naruto that drive to never give up, so he trained hard until he finally graduated, though he was not any stronger than the normal entry level Academy Student. However, there was one trait Naruto exhibited better than any other of the students, his remarkable stamina. While training with his fellow students, Naruto would win battles by not being stronger or by having better ninjutsu, but his constant persistence would wear his opponents out. When suspecting of cheating by the others, Naruto would only smile and respond, “My Will to win in stronger!” They would simply give him a look of disbelief and always he would exclaim, “You better Believe It!” (This soon became his motto) After finally graduating, Naruto was excited to become a part of a team, to increase his field of friends. But to his dismay, he was refused to put into a squad because of his selfish and immature actions as a young one. While others would give up at this point, Naruto accepted his predicament and made the best of it. However, the Hokage of the time did allow the Uzumaki to go on missions by himself under the tutelage of ninja known as Big Dog. The villagers still refused to see Naruto as one of their own, viewing him as the same irresponsible, prankster. This made it hard for Naruto to get important missions, leaving him usually with D Ranked or even the rare C Ranked missions. This would include escorting travelers, protecting gardens from vermin, walking dogs etcetera. Still falling behind, the young man's friends had progressed a lot faster than he had in terms of skill. This had driven him to leave the village of Konoha in a quest to become stronger. Before he left, he was seen off by his friends, who wished him luck. He was determined to become the best, but questioned whether it was because he even wanted to be acknowledged anymore or that he wanted to stand side by side with those that mattered most. Three years passed since Naruto’s departure from Konoha, till this day most are unaware of what happened to him, but whatever did led an incredibly stronger Naruto Uzumaki. No longer was he the same kid everyone had taunted or neglected, he was a man of great skill and power, so much so that he mastered the Shadow Clone Technique. An advanced move of the Clone Jutsu he had failed at in the Academy. During his three year venture, Naruto learnedthe friends he had held most dear died during a mission to protect the village. Losing the only people that ever gave him strength, Naruto had lost the will to live. He spent a long time in a depressed state, quickly finding his way back to the darkness in his heart. In a dream, Naruto’s friends had appeared to him and reminded him of the person he had become, giving him once again the strength to go on. Some time later, he met a woman by the name of Sammi who he loved dearly. Even though they were very young, the two married and adopted a son by the name of Suko. His life had made a change for the better. The ninja even became blood brothers with several people he knew in his youth; Athos, Rusaku, thecurse, Chaos, and Yujo. With the support of so many loved ones, Naruto excelled even further. In fact, after seeing Naruto’s power in battle, the new Hokage of that time, Tommi Uematsu, had taken him under his wing, noticing his potential and what Naruto soon discovered was his 火の意志, Will of Fire. Along with his fellow college and rival, Nathan Uchiha, Naruto’s strength and skill had increased ten fold. Now under the tutelage of the Hokage, the village finally began to respect Naruto, seeing his Will of Fire burn brightly. After some time of teaching, Naruto was taught by his sensei the move known as the Rasengan. This justu, along with Shadow Clone Jutsu, that had become a stable in Naruto’s arsenal. Constant training of the jutsu had led the blonde to become a master of it, inventing many variations of the technique to help him in battle. At first, Naruto required a Kage Bunshin to help spin the chakra, but now he has enough chakra control to form it with a single hand. One day during a typical training session, a small toad by the name of Fukasaku had stopped them. He soon Reversed Summoned the two ninja to Mount Myoboku where the two were introduced to a whole new world. They had befriended many of the amphibians residing there, learning the secrets of the mountain. After being told of the prophecy by the Great Toad Sage, the Uchiha and the Uzumaki had to prepare to face the dangers of the shinobi world. Not only did they discover more about the Akatsuki, but of an end of the world premonition triggered by an Uzumaki, matching Naruto's description. Telling his family what happened, they understood Naruto would need to leave them for awhile, but they reassured him that they'll be there waiting. After having everything ready, Naruto summoned Fukasaku before them and let him know to let the training begin. Months of backbreaking work had helped Naruto become a powerful Sage. One who can harness Natural Energy and convert it into Senjutsu Chakra. His strength had exceeded far above anything he had even dreamed to achieve. With chakra comparable to that of a Bijuu, Naruto was a force to be reckoned with. Perfecting stronger jutsu, Naruto invented what is probably his fastest and most powerful move to date, the Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto still trains vigorously in Sage Mode in order to enter it faster. While with the toads, who Naruto feel like are a part of his family, was given a weapon forged in the deepest undergrounds of Myoboku. This weapon is known as 如意金箍棒, Ruyi Jingu Bang, or simply Jingu Bang. This means, “As One Wishes Golden Staff” with the power to change size. Along with the power become a durable staff, and change into a near impenetrable shield. The previous Sage's fuinjutsu on the weapon allowed it to seal any nature chakra within it while a shield and expel it while in staff form. Years of studying the seal allowed the man to develop what is now his Advanced Element Sealing. After the Akatsuki were dwindled down to the point of hardly being a threat, Naruto returned to Konoha to find a fractured home. His wife gone and child missing, Naruto once again fell into darkness. He seemingly left the village for good, searching for a way to quell the hatred and loneliness. This was when he was offered by his brother Athos to join the rebuilt Uzumaki Clan, where Naruto spent many months in the village library, learning history, techniques, and any possible way to help him conquer his inner demons. Much study had led him to the discovery of the existence of Fuinjutsu: Yang Release. Not only did the jutsu physically improve the body in various ways, but uplifted the mood of the user by virtually sealing away Yin Release and negative emotions. Going back to Myoboku, he trained with toads who were well versed in both Yin and Yang Release. Using their training along with information on the jutsu, Naruto had managed to perform it and it became a common jutsu in his arsenal. However, there was a side effect he was unaware of, every time the jutsu is used, it multiples the negative emotions. Sealing it away with his Yin Chakra, it gave his negative emotions a mental manifestation in his mind, similar yet almost completely separate from Naruto. But while this side effect went unknown, he frequently used the jutsu and over time his restless emotions would send him on constant travels to seek answers. His powerful negative emotions eventually drew to him a beast of immeasurable power. While traveling alone, Naruto was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox, the most powerful and angry member of the Tailed Beasts , drawn by Naruto's powerful negative feelings. As he transformed into his Yang Release form to fight the creature, Naruto lost consciousnesses. After waking up, he found the giant demon was nowhere in sight. But soon it was discovered that his Fuinjutsu: Yang Release had warped into the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, with the Kyuubi now sealed inside him. Naruto currently continues to travel to find answers to what happened and how to fight off his now literal demons from taking over him entirely... Personality Naruto is mostly goofy, friendly, and kind. His willingness to help those in need can be so great that he'll often sacrifice his own goals to see theirs accomplished. Because he is so kind, he often forgives those who have hurt him or his friends if he believes they are geniuenly apologetic.The Uzumaki also has a very brash and hot headed side to him. If an offense is seemingly made, he is quick to start a fight, and his lack of perspective doesn't help. Neglect of rank, class, and status usually ends him in hot water as he sees most people as equal save for a somewhat arrogant view of himself. He has a grand sense of adventure as hes spent most of his life traveling the world and seeing fantastic sights. However, Naruto isn't the brightest of people and his ignorance of people, places, and things has lead to more near death experiences than he can count. Despite this, he young man has what he calls, "fighting street smarts", which is a great tactical mind hidden behind a wall of foolishness. He can discern things in battle such as the slightest body language or jutsu, and read the nature of the situation. Like a game of chess, he can calculate the moves of his opponent several steps ahead and coordinate himself accordingly with rather unorthodox ideas that more often than not, lead him to victory. The clearest examples of his intelligence is displayed by his darker persona, Menma. An entity born of Naruto's inner hatred given sentience, Menma is as smart as he is cruel, violent, and angry. Driven by Naruto's fear of loss, loneliness and resentment, Menma doesn't let anything get in his way. He possessess a superiority complex and seeks to place himself above everyone. Naruto is currently only aware of the possibility of Menma's existence, but whenever Menma emerges, the Naruto side of his personality blacks out. Menma on the other hand is completely aware of Naruto and despises the fact he shares a body with him. He is constantly "awake" and waits for moments for Naruto to "slumber". Either Naruto begins to give into his hate or hes knocked unconscious does Menma have a chance to get out. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Due to his heritage and being the reincarnation of Asura, his reserves are tremendous. From his very youth his hardly did anything else but train, increasing his mental and physical abilities and thus overall his chakra levels. His stamina is such that hes able to fight for days on end and is capable of using many chakra taxing jutsu in succession without exhaustion such as the Multi Shadow Clone Technique. Because he is an Uzumaki, he great endurance, healing, and an incredibly strong life force. Hes able to survive otherwise fatal damage because of his bloodline. Due to the fact he is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, Naruto has access to an almost unlimited amount of chakra from the strongest Tailed Beast. He is currently able to access the entire Version 1 form and 50% of Kurama's overall chakra. Due to his seal, the beast's chakra is slowly melding together with his, increasing his already incredible reserves multi-fold. Intense training since youth has transformed Naruto's body to be incredibly durable and strong. Despite his somewhat lanky frame, he possesses monstrous strength capable of smashing boulders to dust similar to Chakra Enhanced Strength. The Uzumaki can take tons of bodily punishment without a scratch, such as being struck by Wind Release Ninjutsu point blank or being smashed through a cliffside. Though he lacks in the field of Genjutsu and any Kekkie Genkai, his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are superb. His hand to hand combat skills are enough to take on several enemies at once without losing a beat and hes a master of the Sage Martial Arts, Frog Kata. He possesses many high level Ninjutsu and a wide variety, complimenting Naruto's trickster and unorthodox fighting style that can change the tide of battle. An expert in both short and long range combat, hes a deadly foe to face on the battlefield. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Senjutsu Category:Characters Category:Male